High strength panels have been formed of plastic impregnated laminations of fabric sheet material, such material has been formed into tubular structures, and have been applied against a form to produce, for example a boat hull. However, to form panels with reinforcing ribs projecting therefrom, such as required for use as pallets, has posed problems of obtaining suitable strength at the juncture between the panel and ribs, as well as the cost of manufacture.